


Lies

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Lies, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all tell lies, but some are more dangerous than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

We're all full of lies. Each and every one of us. To some of us, it's innocent lies, that we barely even notice that we do every day, like taking 10 pounds off our weight, or saying we just left when we're pulling our shoes on, or saying you got something for a couple dollars less than we really got it for. Some lies are slightly more devious, but not lethally so, like dyeing our hair, or getting a tan, or claiming to like our mother-in-law's cooking or the sweater our grandmother made us when really, we didn't.   
  
Then, there are the devious lies, that can hurt people, like saying you were somewhere you weren't, or weren't somewhere you were, or you're broke when you got paid yesterday.   
  
But above all these, there are the dangerous lies, that can truly be lethal, like saying you're a good person when you're a serial killer, or that you're a god-fearing church-going person when you're a pedophile. It is this type of lie that I am concerned with.   
  
These kinds of lies can destroy lives, shatter illusions and realities alike, no distinction, concern, or compassion. But the frightening part about it, you're never certain who is concealing this type of lie.   
  
Certainly the sweet looking old lady over there is just that, yes? Look at how she plays with her grandchildren. Surely that's all she is, yes? What if I told you that back in the Cold War era she was a spy for Russia?   
  
What about that IT tech hard at work, living a solitary life? He's not what you think he is either. He's the infamous serial rapist that the police are exerting all their forces attempting to catch.   
  
Now in the dirty side of town, there's a young woman, who sells her body on the corners every day. You pass by her, and turn up your nose. What a whore! She should've gotten an education and a decent job. Those are the thoughts that run through your head every day. But what if I told you that she's only doing it under duress? Being told that either she does that, or her family will be killed? You have more sympathy for her now, yes?  
  
This is just proof that everyone has lies.   
  
Your husband is cheating on you. He isn't on a business trip.   
  
Your son's doing dope. Those marks aren't from insect bites.   
  
Your daughter cuts herself. Those bloody sheets from last week weren't from her period. They were from a nicked vein.   
  
Your sister doesn't have food poisoning, she's throwing up everything she eats.   
  
Your mother isn't just going through menopause, she's using it as a cover for the murder she's plotting.   
  
That pipe your father always smokes doesn't contain tobacco. It has weed.   
  
Your mother-in-law purposely set fire to her house 30 years ago in the same fire that killed her husband. She did it because he was gambling away their savings.   
  
Your next door neighbor that you play bridge with has more than the occasional sip of wine. She has a full-blown alcohol problem. Just last month, she had her license revoked for one too many DUIs.   
  
The lady at the diner has been putting anti-freeze in your food. That's why you're always getting ill. Soon, it's going to kill you.   
  
The janitor at the gym peeps at your while you change. He's planning to do more than that soon.  
  
The deli-man charges you more because he thinks you can afford it.   
  
I'm not really the owner of a thrift store, I'm death.   
  
And you know all these things, yet you're not strong enough to admit a single one of them.  
  
Vaguely inspired by reading Stephen King's "Needful Things". Loved the way that the town seems so perfect on the surface, and then below that there's all this chaos and secrets and lies that Mr. Gaunt can just use to kill off the majority of the town-people. 


End file.
